First Date
by ReylanaMills
Summary: For outlaw queen week! Day 3 Prompt: Firsts. Finally Robin gets to take Regina out on a date that she had promised him, it doesn't really go just as he had planned.


"Okay, do you have your extra clothes, tooth brush, cell phone and –"

"Mom, I got everything, don't worry." Henry hugged her.

"You can always call me if you get too lonely mom, I'm only 5 minutes away. Emma wouldn't mind driving me back" he gave her a big smile.

"Oh Henry" she bent down and hugged him tight.

"I'll be fine dear, have fun and call me if you need anything alright." He nodded and walked towards his parents. They waved goodbye, she stood there in the doorway waving back. It was always hard letting Henry go home with Emma and Neal, but she knew they were also his parents and had to share even though she hated it, she loved Henry and wanted him to be happy. She sighed and dragged herself into the living room, sitting down on the couch and opening a book. She heard a knock on the door, she sprinted hoping it had been Henry who changed his mind about sleeping over there. She opened the door smiling.

She frowned slightly, "Oh, hi Robin."

"I'm sorry Milady, were you expecting someone else?" he looked a little sad.

"I'm sorry, I just thought you were Henry, but is there anything I can help you with?"

"Well, Roland is with Little John and I do believe Milady promised me our first date this evening" he said leaning against the doorway, smirking.

"Is that so?" she rose an eyebrow. "I must have forgotten." She said giving him a devilish smile. "Well come in, let me go get my coat and we can go" she said walking upstairs to her room.

"Don't wear any dresses or pants suits Milady, wear something comfortable!" he shouted.

Robin walked in studying her home, it was very big but beautifully decorated, of course there was a bowl of red apples in a basket on top of a drawer, he laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asked descending down the stairs running her fingers threw her hair. She was so beautiful, he just stared at her not answering her question he was too mesmerized to focus. She cleared her throat.

"Robin?"

He blinked out of trance, "Uhm, I'm sorry. You're just very beautiful Milady."

She laughed, "I'm wearing jeans and a sweater, since you insisted on it, but thank you." She stood by the door glancing over her shoulder. "Are you coming?" she asked stepping outside into the cool afternoon air. He followed close behind her, he bent down to pick up a basket he had left by the gate.

"Care for a picnic Milady?" She smiled as he led her into the forest, picking a spot near the lake she had use to cry at. She felt odd, usually whenever she came here she was full of anger, pain and sadness, but with him everything just around her just vanished. He pulled out a blanket and spread it on the ground, he climbed onto it and patted the spot next to him. She crawled over to him, while he opened the basket and pulled out sandwiches, strawberries dipped in chocolate and some glasses for wine. She smirked at his efforts.

"You've been busy" she teased

"Of course" he handed her a glass and poured that red liquid into it, they clinked their glasses and took a few sips. The clouds above them started to darken, Robin started getting worried that it might rain, but soon forgot as he watched her stare at the water. She was beautiful even in simple clothing, he didn't know how this women captured his heart, she intrigued him, she used to push him away but this only made him want her even more. They finished their picnic a few hours later and started to walk back to her house when it started to pour on them. They both ran covering their heads with his jacket, laughing all the way. They stopped in front of her door, she turned to him looking into his eyes, his eyes seemed to glisten.

"Well, goodnight Milady... I do apologize for your wet clothes" he said grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"It's fine, thank you for this" she said blushing

"Anytime Milady" he kissed her hand once again and headed towards the gate.

"Wait" she said, he turned around with a grin on his face.

"Would you like to come in for another drink?" she asked laughing at his grin

"Yes I would" he followed her into the house, locking the door then closing it behind them.


End file.
